


The Alexandria Manuscripts Caper

by Snowflake_Apocolypse



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflake_Apocolypse/pseuds/Snowflake_Apocolypse
Summary: A caper that is like any other caper, except tonight, when it isn’t. Carmen receives an unexpected assist, one that now questions the line between “Law & Order.”





	The Alexandria Manuscripts Caper

**Author's Note:**

> This would take place 4 months after “The French Connection Caper”. Devineaux was in the hospital for 2 months, and now he is taking recovery leave. Julia has been working on her own for the time being.  
> The getaway scene could seem far-fetched, but situations can’t be perfect all the time. So for the sake of the story, that’s what I went with.  
> I made some edits so hopefully it reads a bit better...

Professor Maelstrom has orchestrated in the theft of many of the manuscripts housed in the Bibliotheca Alexandria. Claiming the modern world has lost it’s right to such knowledge. But Team Red is on the case, that’s not gonna fly. The entire retrieval goes smooth. But upon returning the manuscripts to their home.. 

Breaking into the museum, simple enough. Putting the manuscripts back in their cases, without setting off thermal security alarms, easy peasy. Not a soul around to offer their gratitude, but Carmen doesn’t mind, she’s used to this being her life now. 

Though, unbeknownst to her, someone couldn’t sleep that night.

Due to her insomnia, restless legs,  
and the ever present sense of emptiness, Julia wanders the cool North African night. Stretching her legs and getting some fresh air would be good for her, she thinks.  
She floats up and down the lonely, desolate streets, past cafe’s with chairs on the tables. The world is slumbering, because why shouldn’t it be?  
Eventually making her way to the library, “can I never let work rest?” chastising herself. When she catches a glimpse of something moving about the library. Walking a bit closer to investigate, Julia discovers none other than La Femme Rouge, placing the manuscripts back into their homes. Restoring knowledge to the world. Disbelief that she is watching this happen first hand and a sense of satisfaction that “I was right!” wash over her.

////

Once again, Carmen is moving to make her stealthy escape. Although due to the street layout, the high security scoping the area, to include helicopters and roving guards, but not limited to the infinite number of cameras waiting for you to say “Cheese!” makes this getaway a bit muckier.  
Our Lady in Red is sneaking around corners, dodging this cop, and that street light...  
“Something not right.. these officers shouldn’t be here right now... Oh, man that’s a cop!” Carmen’s internal anxieties at the foremost of her mind as she almost bumps right into a guard.

“Player! I thought you said the guards would be doing shift change right now.”

“They we’re supposed to. That was the schedule in the security manager’s email. Must be an impromptu change....?”

”Oh for cryin’ out-!” Player can practically feel her eyes roll.

There’s no where to go. Carmen scrambles around a street corner, coat swishing behind her. The guard isn’t sure, but he thinks he sees something move around the corner. There’s a team of five guards down at the end of the street. She’s stuck. In a last ditch effort, Carmen backs up against the wall, schucks her hat and coat and stands really still. In her entire professional career, Carmen has never had a escape go this narrow. The guard continues his sceptic jaunt down the alley, until a voice rings out.

“Um, excuse me, sir! There are car alarms going off about three blocks from here, I think they may have been broken into..”

Jules.

Carmen moves from her spot along the wall, giving her this flabbergasted stare, like “what...” Julia gives a quick, subtle jerk of her head, silently saying “get out of here.”  
The officer and Julia make their way from the alley and Carmen dashes away from the scene, coat and hat in hand. Julia sighs with relief, they go their separate ways. As Carmen is making her hasty escape, Player perks up on the line, 

“Uh.... what just happened, Red?”

“I dunno.” 

////

Moments Later on a Rooftop....  
Carmen has donned her coat and hat once again, she and her other half are discussing what to make of the unexpected assist.

“I mean, why would she do that? Interpol and this ACME for all we know is dead set on catching me..so what’s the deal?”

“Maybe she remembered when you left her the Magna Carta. Maybe she doesn’t think you’re the thief everyone else thinks you are.”  
Without knowing for sure, all Carmen can do is make doubtful conclusions, the city below offering no condolence. 

////

Later at the Hotel Hideout....  
The siblings are up, watching a movie and eating pizza, awaiting their fearless leader to return.  
”Hey, Carm. How’d the drop off go?” 

“Hey, Zach. Oh, there was a close call with the police... too close. But, the manuscripts are all safely back home. Team Red: One Billion, V.I.L.E: Zero.” as she snatches a slice of pizza from the almost empty box.

After changing, Carmen rejoins her friends in the living area. The three eat pizza and continue the movie. Though, Carmen’s not paying the movie any attention. She mulling over why Julia would help her. And not knowing is driving her insane. She won’t be able to rest otherwise. Abruptly getting up to retrieve her coat. Ivy pipes up,

“Where you going?”

”Out.” Carmen curtly replies.

And with that, she’s off out the window to hopefully, get some answers. 

////

Back in her hotel room, after telling the police officer “Well, they were going off when I walked by.” Julia shakes her head at her ridiculous story. She’s standing by the stove, anxiously awaiting water to boil in the kettle. The vast hotel room only being lit by a small lamp. Julia’s attempts to justify her actions to her intrusive thoughts, that letting Carmen go was the right thing to do, eventually falter, she’s just too tired now. She pours the water into a mug, steeps a strong cup of earl grey, and idly makes her way to a chair in the corner.

////

A Hop and skip away, Carmen looks carefully to the room, sees a small light on, and goes for it. She picks the lock on the window with quiet ease, silently entering the room, nearly giving Julia a heart attack, though half of her tea manages to stay in the cup.  


“Sorry, sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you.” The Crimson Ghost fumbling over an apologize.

“Says the woman sneaking through  
the window.” Julia sits down with frustration and weariness that grew through the night, and all Carmen can do is sheepishly smile.

“I apologize for the intrusion. I just wanted to talk to you.”

“About what?” This is Julia’s sad attempt at being dismissive. She damn well knows what.  
Carmen hesitates momentarily, then sits in the chair across from Julia. She draws in a deep, measured breath, and exhales, looking Julia right in the eyes. Each of her next words, like loaded bullets in a gun.

“Why did you help me?”

Now it’s Julia’s breath deep and hesitate. She reverts her eye contact before speaking,

“Because... for the longest time I believed that you didn’t just steal to steal. That you weren’t the one originally stealing. You had reasons for what you did... and tonight confirmed I was right.”  
Carmen stays attentively silent as she takes in everything Julia is saying. Gears are turning, because hey, there’s someone in the law that believes in her. Then Carmen makes the realization and her expression goes soft.

“...You saw me return the manuscripts..”

Julia simply sighs, closing her eyes with a small nod. Now Carmen’s mind is racing with what now’s and what if’s, and the floor just became very interesting to look at.  
Julia shakes Carmen out of her hectic thoughts,

“I never thought you were malicious, or cruel, or vile..” Carmen shooting her head up at the mention of “vile”. 

“After Devineaux was kidnapped I was so afraid-“

“That wasn’t me! It was... you just have to believe that I would never do that.” Carmen exclaims, springing up from her chair in alarm.

”I know. After surveying the scene... I’m just glad you’re both alright.” Julia, now at peace with the situation at hand.

And with that exchange the two are now sitting in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Julia speaks up.

“Would you like a cup of tea?”

A bit surprised at how the night turned, Carmen takes her up on the warm drink.

“Um, yes please.”

Carmen now has this goofy grin on her face when Julia turns her back. The two sit and talk some more, drink their tea. After an hour, cups are empty and minds are tired. Carmen gets up to leave through the window.

“Well, thank you for the tea...and talking. Have a good night, Jules.”

“Goodnight...Carmen.” 

Carmen left before she could hear Julia speak her name. Now Julia stands alone, with a small, tired smile.

Carmen is making her way, rooftop to rooftop, back to the hotel.

“So what’s the verdict? Do we have a friend on the other side?” Player inquires. 

“Yeah... we just might...” A hopeful smile resting on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts always welcomed! Thanks!


End file.
